Dança dos Dragões
- | battles = | location = Westeros | result = A ascensão de Aegon III ao Trono de Ferro | combatant1 = Casa Targaryen (Os Negros) | commander1 = Rainha Rhaenyra *Príncipe Daemon Targaryen, Protetor do Território *Príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon *Lorde Corlys Velaryon, Mão da Rainha *Lorde Roderick Dustin | strength1 = | losses1 = | combatant2 = Casa Targaryen (Os Verdes) | commander2 = Rei Aegon II *A Rainha Viúva Alicent Hightower *Sor Criston Cole, Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real e Mão do Rei *Príncipe Regente Aemond Targaryen, Protetor do Território *Lorde Ormund Hightower, Voz de Vilavelha | strength2 = | losses2 = | combatant3 = | commander3 = | strength3 = | losses3 = | combatant4 = | commander4 = | strength4 = | losses4 = | combatant5 = | commander5 = | strength5 = | losses5 = }} A Dança dos Dragões foi uma guerra civil ocorrida durante a Dinastia Targaryen. Consistiu em uma guerra de sucessão entre Aegon II e Rhaenyra sobre o direito ao Trono de Ferro deixado por seu pai, Viserys I. Durante a guerra, ambos os monarcas morreram, de modo que o trono foi herdado por Aegon III, filho de Rhaenyra. No início de 2013, foi anunciado que a antologia Dangerous Women, que antes esperava-se que incluiria o quarto conto de Dunk e Egg, irá, ao invés disso, incluir um conto de George R. R. Martin chamado The Princess and the Queen, o qual ele descreveu como "a história verdadeira (pelo menos a maior parte dela) das origens da Dança dos Dragões". Novo conto de R. R. Martin dentro do universo de Westeros se chamará "The Princess and the Queen" (23 de Janeiro de 2013), Game Of Thrones BR Antecedentes O Rei Viserys I teve três filhos com sua primeira rainha da Casa Arryn, mas apenas uma criança sobreviveu até chegar à idade adulta, a Princesa Rhaenyra. Sem um filho homem para sucedê-lo, Viserys começou a instruir a Princesa Rhaenyra para que ela fosse sua herdeira. A jovem Rhaenyra passou a ser incluída nas discussões de Estado, e foi permitido que ela participasse dos encontros do pequeno conselho. Diante disso, muitos nobres se tornaram apoiadores da princesa. Entretanto, quando a rainha morreu, o rei se casou novamente em , dessa vez com Alicent Hightower e teve mais quatro crianças, incluindo três filhos, sendo o mais velho chamado de Aegon. Apesar disso, Rhaenyra fortaleceu sua posição na linha de sucessão tomando Sor Laenor Velaryon - que também possuía sangue Targaryen - como seu primeiro marido. Ela teve três filhos com esse casamento, mas boatos diziam que os filhos não eram de Sor Laenor e sim do amado de Rhaenyra, Sor Harwin Strong. Quando Laenor Velaryon morreu, Rhaenyra se casou novamente, dessa vez com seu próprio tio, o Príncipe Daemon Targaryen, irmão mais jovem de Viserys I. Seus filhos com ele incluíam o futuro Aegon II (chamado de Aegon, o Jovem, a princípio) e Viserys II. A intenção de seu pai de que ela o sucedesse foi confirmada por proclamação no testamento de Viserys I. Em , centenas de senhores e cavaleiros com terras juraram obediência à Princesa Rhaenyra. Em , um grande torneio ocorreu em Porto Real para o quinto aniversário de casamento do rei com a Rainha Alicent. No banquete inicial, a rainha trajava um vestido verde, enquanto que a Princesa Rhaenyra se vestiu dramaticamente com o vermelho e o negro da Casa Targaryen. O fato foi notado, de modo que os apoiadores da rainha passaram a ser chamados de "verdes", e os da princesa de "negros". No torneio em si, os negros se saíram melhor quando Sor Criston Cole, carregando o favor da Princesa Rhaenyra, derrubou os campeões da rainha, incluindo dois de seus primos e seu irmão mais jovem, Sor Gwayne Hightower. A crise sucessória Após a morte do Rei Viserys em , o Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real, Sor Criston Cole, mais tarde chamado de "o Fazedor de Reis", contrariou a vontade do Rei e coroou Príncipe Aegon como Aegon II. Os motivos de Sor Criston para cometer tal ato nunca ficaram claros, mas comentava-se que ele e Rhaenyra eram amantes, e sua relação terminara mal, dando um lado pessoal para o conflito. Ele, também, podia simplesmente encorajar a tradição ândala, na qual o herdeiro é o filho mais velho. De qualquer forma, muitos dos senhores dos reinos sabiam do desejo de Viserys de Rhaenyra sucedê-lo como a primeira Rainha Reinante de Westeros, e apoiaram a Princesa. Sem dúvida, a maioria deles eram os bajuladores que a haviam cortejado por anos enquanto ela se preparava para ser rainha. Rhaenyra foi contra a pretensão de Aegon, e isto resultou em uma sangrenta guerra civil. O reino foi dividido pela metade. Até a própria Guarda Real escolheu diferentes causas, exemplificado quando os irmãos Sor Arryk e Sor Erryk mataram um ao outro. Targaryen lutou contra Targaryen, dragão contra dragão, onde muitos ramos menores da Casa Targaryen e a maioria dos dragões morreram, Dragons (03 de Abril de 1999) , So Spake Martin. Na guerra, exércitos marcharam e se encontraram em sangrentas batalhas, mas a matança ocorreu principalmente sobre as águas e no ar, com dragões se enfrentando com dentes, garras e fogo. Também foi marcada por subterfúgio, assassinato e traição. O Mestre da Moeda Lyman Beesbury foi a primeira vítima da guerra. Ele foi assassinado por Criston após falar por Rhaenyra no encontro do pequeno conselho ocorrido logo após a morte de Viserys. Aegon II enviou o Grande Meistre Orwyle para pedir por paz com termos generosos, mas Rhaenyra recusou. Daemon Targaryen tomou o castelo de Harrenhal como sua base no continente, enquanto que o restante dos Negros permaneceu em Pedra do Dragão. A frota da Casa Velaryon, comandada pela Serpente Marinha, bloqueou a Baía da Água Negra. Dragões durante a Dança dos Dragões Os Verdes *Sunfyre, o Dourado, dragão de Aegon II Targaryen. *Vhagar, agora montado por Aemond Targaryen. *Dreamfyre, de Helaena Targaryen. *Tessarion, a Rainha Azul, dragão de Daeron Targaryen. *Morghul, de Jaehaera Targaryen. *Shrykos, de Jaehaerys Targaryen. Os Negros *Syrax, dragão de Rhaenyra Targaryen. *Meleys, a Rainha Vermelha, da Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen. *Caraxes, o Wyrm Vermelho, dragão do Príncipe Daemon Targaryen. *Vermax, do Príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon. *Arrax, do Príncipe Lucerys Velaryon. *Tyraxes, do Príncipe Joffrey Velaryon. *Moondancer, de Baela Targaryen. *Stormcloud, de Aegon, o Jovem, futuro Aegon III Targaryen. *Sheepstealer, de Nettles. *Seasmoke, antes de Sor Laenor Velaryon, depois de Addam Velaryon. Dos Negros para os Verdes *Vermithor, a Ira de Bronze. Antes do Velho Rei, agora de Hugh Hammer. *Silverwing. Antes da Rainha Alysanne Targaryen, agora de Ulf Branco. Neutros *O Canibal, selvagem e nunca montado. Conhecido por devorar carcaças de dragões. *Grey Ghost, selvagem, nunca montado. Guerra *'A Dança sobre a Baía dos Naufrágios' Por um acaso do destino, o Príncipe Lucerys Velarion encontrou o Príncipe Aemond Targaryen em Ponta Tempestade enquanto ambos estavam em missão de seduzir Lorde Borros Baratheon para o seu lado. O impetuoso Aemond enfrentou Lucerys e seu dragão, Arrax com Vhagar, matando os dois. Como retaliação, Daemon enviou dois bandidos, Sangue e Queijo para matar o Príncipe Jaehaerys Targaryen. A guerra que antes se baseava em cartas, ameaças e pactos matrimoniais acabou nesse ponto, e a guerra de fogo e sangue começou. *'Batalha de Burning Mill e Batalha de Stone Hedge' Após a morte do Principe Jaehaerys, os Verdes sofreram duas derrotas: em Burning Mill e em Stone Hedge. *'Saque de Valdocaso e Batalha de Pouso de Gralhas' Aegon nomeou Criston Cole, o Comandante de sua Guarda Real, como sua nova Mão do Rei para substituir Otto Hightower, que ele considerava pouco ativo. Eles saquearam Valdocaso e montaram uma armadilha em Pouso de Gralhas. O sitiado Lorde Staunton pediu socorro à Rhaenyra, que enviou Rhaenys e Meleys para quebrar o cerco. Cole a enfrentou até que a armadilha fosse acionada, quando Aegon II em Sunfyre e Aemond em Vhagar surgiram para enfrentar a oponente. Rhaenys e Meleys foram mortos, mas Aegon II ficou tão ferido que não conseguiu levantar da cama pelo ano seguinte. O Príncipe Aemond assumiu seu lugar como regente. *'A Busca por Bastardos Targaryen' Enquanto planejava atacar Porto Real, o Príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon decidiu que eles precisariam de mais dragões para um ataque efetivo, de modo que também precisaria de quem os montasse. Assim, começou uma busca em Pedra do Dragão pelos chamados "nascidos da semente de dragão", ou seja, bastardos Targaryen, muito comuns na ilha-fortaleza. A busca foi bem sucedida e ele encontrou domadores para Seasmoke, Vermithor, Silverwing e Sheepstealer. *'Batalha na Goela' Nesse meio tempo, uma aliança com o Reino das Três Filhas, feita antes por Sor Otto Hightower, deu seus frutos, e uma frota com noventa navios de guerra comandados pelo almirante Sharako Lohar partiu dos Degraus para quebrar o bloqueio Velaryon. Durante sua viagem, eles interceptaram o comboio que transportava os dois filhos de Rhaenyra, Aegon, o Jovem, e Viserys. Aegon fugiu em seu dragão, Stormcloud, mas Viserys foi feito prisioneiro. Com os quatro domadores que conseguira, Jacaerys voou em Vermax para interceptar a frota inimiga. Seguiu-se a mais sangrenta batalha marítima da história. Os bloqueio dos Negros foi rompido, mas apenas vinte e oito navio das Três Filhas permaneceu flutuando. A frota Velaryon perdeu cerca de um terço de sua força. Jacaerys e seu dragão, Vermax, foram assassinados e Derivamarca foi incendiada. *'Batalha do Vinhomel' O maior apoiador dos Verdes, Ormund Hightower, estava sendo flanqueado e superado em números na Campina. O escudeiro de Ormund, Daeron Targaryen, chegou com seu dragão, Tessarion, e venceu a batalha. Ormund o sagrou cavaleiro por este ato. Foi uma derrota amarga para os Negros. *'Conquista da Capital' Aemond e Cole reuniram suas forças para marchar contra Harrenhal, deixando a capital quase indefesa. Percebendo que essa era a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando, Daemon voou para Porto Real com sua esposa. A Rainha Viúva tentou enviar cavaleiros para trazer Aemond de volta e mandou corvos para seus apoiadores, mas a Patrulha da Cidade era fiel a Daemon, que já a comandara, de modo que eles a traíram, prenderam o Grande Meistre e os mensageiros e depois abriram os portões da cidade para os soldados Negros que desembarcavam dos navios. A resistência dos Hightower foi inútil. A cidade estava firmemente nas mãos de Rhaenyra, mas Aegon II conseguiu escapar. *'Batalha de Lakeshore / Comida de Peixe' Forças Lannister marcharam em direção ao leste para ajudar os Verdes, mas foram atrasados pela enfermidade de Lorde Lefford. Eles foram cercados por nortenhos e homens das terras fluviais pelos três lados e empurrados para dentro das águas do Olho de Deus. As forças Lannister foram massacradas, mas as perdas também foram pesadas para os Negros, com uma média de 2.000 mortos em cada lado. *'Queda de Pedra do Dragão' Disfarçado de plebeu, Aegon II se escondeu em Pedra do Dragão nos primeiros meses em que Rhaenyra ocupou Porto Real. Ele foi hábil e conseguiu tomar a ilha rapidamente, seduzindo homens amargos para o seu lado. Moondancer morreu durante a Queda e Baela Targaryen foi ferida e queimada. Em compensação, Aegon quebrou a coluna e as duas pernas, tornando-se mais retorcido e ferido do que antes. *'Batalha da serra pedregosa' Guerrilheiros Negros atormentaram as tropas do Fazedor de Reis que marchavam de Harrenhal para Porto Real. Quando ele alcançou o vilarejo de Crossed Elms, seus números e a moral dos homens estavam em baixa. Ao alcançar a serra pedregosa ao sul do Olho de Deus, foi surpreendido por 7.000 Negros. Cole possuía apenas 3.600 homens e nenhum dragão, já que Aemond ficara com Vhagar para trás na intenção de incendiar as Terras Fluviais. Cole foi assassinado no início da batalha e seus homens logo debandaram. *'As Traições de Tumbleton/Primeira Batalha de Tumbleton' A Rainha Rhaenyra mantinha 9.000 homens defendendo a cidade de Tumbleton no norte da Campina. Era o último bastião dos Negros contra a que era considerada a maior ameaça ao reinado de Rhaenyra: o grande exército que Lorde Ormund Hightower trazia atravessando a Campina. Silverwing e Vermithor foram enviados para lá na tentativa de fortificar a posição. Alguns infiltrados Hightower entraram na fortaleza, mas sua ação não teria sido de muita repercussão se não fossem as demais traições que seguiram. O comandante dos nortenhos que apoiavam os Negros, Lorde Roderick Dustin, morreu enquanto matava Hightower, cujo exército parecia estar sendo derrotado. Entretanto, dois bastardos Targaryen, Hugh Hammer e Ulf White, traíram os Negros e passaram para o lado dos Verdes, incendiando Tumbleton. Rapidamente os homens dos Footly foram rendidos. Eles passaram a ser conhecidos como os Dois Traidores. Pensando nos Dois Traidores, muitas vozes no pequeno conselho dos Negros passaram a questionar a lealdade de Addam Velaryon. Apenas Lorde Corlys falou em defesa dos Bastardos Targaryen, dizendo que Sor Addam e seu irmão, Alyn Velaryon, eram dois herdeiros legítimos e dignos de Derivamarca. Os protestos da Mão foram em vão, e a Rainha Rhaenyra, suspeitando de traição, ordenou que Sor Luthor Largent prendesse Addam Velaryon no Poço dos Dragões. Addam, que fora avisado antes, escapou voando em Seasmoke antes de ser interceptado. Com a ordem de prisão de Addam, a rainha perdeu não apenas um dragão, mas também sua Mão. Corlys foi espancado e aprisionado por ter avisado Addam. Quando chegou ao ouvido do povo que Lorde Corlys apodrecia numa masmorra da Fortaleza Vermelha, os homens que navegaram de Pedra do Dragão para guarnecer a cidade em nome dela começaram a abandonar a causa de Rhaenyra às centenas. Os que restaram não eram confiáveis, de modo que, para fins práticos, Rhaenyra perdeu sua frota e um de seus maiores pontos de apoio. *'Dança em Harrenhal' Quando Rhaenyra ordenou que os Mooton matassem Nettles, a domadora de Sheepstealer, por suspeita de traição, Daemon se voltou contra ela. Ele deixou Nettles fugir e partiu para Harrenhal. Daemon lançou um desafio a Aemond Targaryen, esperando por treze dias até que ele parasse de queimar as Terras Fluviais e viesse enfrentá-lo. A luta terminou com a morte dos dois sobre as águas do Olho de Deus. *'Rebeliões em Porto Real' As Traições de Tumbleton haviam deixado Rhaenyra mais temerosa do que nunca, de modo que a cidade estava fechada. Impedidos de deixar a capital, os plebeus de Porto Real entraram em pânico diante da ameaça dos dragões inimigos que viriam e incendiariam a cidade. Sem meios de escapar, eles se embrenharam nas tavernas e septos. A Rainha Helaena Targaryen, destruída pela dor da morte de seu filho, se suicidou, mas os rumores diziam que ela havia sido assassinada a mando da Rainha Rhaenyra. Isso foi o suficiente para que a população se voltasse contra ela, reunindo-se aos milhares. Quinhentos mantos dourados liderados por Sor Luthor Largent tentaram conter dez mil revoltosos na Praça do Sapateiro, mas eles eram poucos demais, e foram massacrados. Entre as vítimas contava o próprio Largent. O caos tomou a cidade, com profetas, cavaleiros de sarjeta e falsos reis tomando o controle dos bairros. No dia seguinte, as tentativas de Rhaenyra de reestabelecer a ordem custaram a vida de diversos cavaleiros, incluindo o Senhor Comandante da Guarda da Rainha, Sor Lorent Marbrand. A noite seguinte fez o número de revoltosos aumentar, e eles abriram três portões da cidade. *'Assalto ao Poço dos Dragões' A revolta se intensificou. Em meio ao caos, um profeta louco chamado Shepherd convenceu a plebe de que os dragões deveriam morrer. Rhaenyra não acreditava que o povo representasse uma ameaça aos dragões, mas seu filho Joffrey percebeu a ameaça e morreu tentando salvá-los. Os dragões Shrykos, Morghul, Tyraxes e Dreamfyre foram mortos pela multidão, quase incapazes de se defender, acorrentados no Poço e ameaçados por uma turba esmagadora. Em seu desespero para escapar, Dreamfyre destruiu parte do Poço. Syrax, que voava livre após ser solto por Joffrey, também enfrentou a multidão e morreu. *'Segunda Batalha de Tumbleton' Addam voou com Seasmoke até Tumbleton, liderando um exército de 4.000 homens na intenção de provar que bastardos não eram indignos de confiança por natureza. Ele lutou contra os Dois Traidores e o exército Hightower, que haviam sido pegos de surpresa durante a noite. Hard Hugh foi traído e morto por Bold Jon porque Hugh queria pegar a coroa para si mesmo. Jon foi morto pelos homens de Hugh. Daeron morreu quando incendiaram sua tenda. Seasmoke, Addam, Tessarion e Vermithor morreram na batalha. O exército Verde foi derrotado e seu príncipe sucumbiu junto com seus três dragões, mas o exército Negro não pôde retomar Tumbleton. Após a batalha, Hobert Hightower e Ulf White tomaram vinho envenenado e morreram. Rhaenyra escapou para Pedra do Dragão, onde ela imaginava que estaria a salvo. Era desconhecido dela, no entanto, o fato de que a ilha havia sido dominada pelo Rei Aegon II. Ela foi capturada e condenada à morte como traidora, posteriormente devorada pelo dragão de Aegon, Sunfyre, evento que foi presenciado pelo filho dela, Aegon II. A guerra poderia ter terminado ali, mas os seguidores de Rhaenyra passaram a apoiar Aegon, o filho dela. O sangrento conflito terminou meio ano depois, em , com a morte de Aegon II e a ascensão de seu sobrinho Aegon III, possivelmente devido à ausência de herdeiros de Aegon ou como um compromisso de paz entre Verdes e Negros. Consequência A Casa Targaryen saiu muito enfraquecida da guerra, principalmente devido à morte da maior parte de seus dragões. Para evitar outra crise sucessória do tipo, o Trono de Ferro passou a seguir uma versão extrema do costume ândalo, passando à frente das mulheres todos os possíveis herdeiros do sexo masculino. Influências A Dança dos Dragões ocorrida em Westeros parece ter sofrido influência da chamada Anarquia, uma longa guerra de sucessão ocorrida na Inglaterra Medieval. Enquanto Westeros ficou dividida entre Rhaenyra e Aegon II, a coroa da Inglaterra foi disputada pela Imperatriz Maude, filha do falecido rei, Henry I, e seu primo Stephan, da Casa de Blois. A crise foi iniciada em decorrência de uma tragédia: o Naufrágio do Navio Branco, que resultou na morte do herdeiro do trono inglês, William Adelin. Diante desse fato, Henry I tomou a decisão inédita de nomear como sucessora sua filha Maude, obrigando que seus barões jurassem fidelidade a ela. Quando ele morreu alguns anos depois devido à uma intoxicação alimentar, seu sobrinho Stephan de Blois, apoiado pela Igreja e por nobres que não aceitavam a ideia de serem governados por uma mulher, tomou o trono para si. Casada com Geoffrey Plantageneta, Maude reuniu um exército e entrou em guerra com Stephan. Foi uma longa guerra de atrito, já que os castelos da época eram difíceis de cair. Durante uma das fases da guerra, Maude chegou a capturar Stephan e tomar o trono, mas, em Londres, foi forçada a fugir devido a multidões hostis (assim como Rhaenyra abandonou Porto Real durante os tumultos). O fim da Anarquia também se assemelha ao fim da Dança dos Dragões. O herdeiro de Stephan, Eustace, foi recusado ao trono, de modo que o mesmo foi assumido por Henry II, filho de Maude. A sucessão ocorreu assim devido a um tratado de paz. Citações - Grande Meistre Orwyle advertindo o Pequeno Conselho do Rei Viserys I Referências e notas Categoria:Westeros Categoria:Guerras Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Dance of the Dragons. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página.